


I'm Not Tired

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You swear that you are not tired.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm Not Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I finished the fic! I’m posting this without a final read through that way I don’t find some reason not to post it so there may be some mistakes.

The Master’s grip was tight around your waist when you woke up. Normally you would feel as comfortable as can be, never wanting to move, but this time you just wanted to get up. He had kept you in bed all day yesterday, just cuddling and sleeping. It was nice but you were ready to stop lazing in bed. To get out of bed you would first have to escape the Master’s grip. You tried to slowly wiggle your way out of his embrace. If he woke up he would refuse to let you leave the bed so you had to be cautious so as not to disturb him. Slowly, carefully, you extracted yourself from his hold. Just as you could taste freedom from the bed he rolled over on top of you. Pinning you down with his weight.

“Hmm. Now, where do you think you’re going, love?”

You pouted. His was heavy enough on top of you to make it impossible for you to escape his grip now. Like the most effective weighted blanket to exist. Why wouldn’t he let you get up! You had slept for ages yesterday and gotten a decent night’s sleep; there was no reason to keep refusing to let you leave the bed. Maybe if you asked he would let you get up, it was unlikely but worth a shot.

“Oh great and powerful sleep warden, may I be allowed freedom from my imprisonment today?” You couldn’t help but let some of your annoyance seep through into your words as sarcasm.

“Well, someone’s still grumpy this morning,” the Master propped his head up on his arms. “And no, you can’t get up. You still clearly need more sleep, my bratty little human.”

“M’ not a brat,” you responded defiantly.

The look he gave you told you what he thought of your response. Okay, you could admit you might be being a bit of a brat but you were done with being stuck in bed!

“Master I’m bored! I just want to go do something else,” you complained.

Before he could reprimand you for being difficult your stomach let out a small grumble. You flushed in embarrassment. 

“Stay here and try to rest some more. I’ll go get you some food,” he strictly told you.

The look in his eyes told you that he wasn’t holding out hope that you would listen to him. You had spent all day in bed yesterday, not even leaving to get food. Well, without you getting to leave the bed to get food. The Master had taken advantage of when you were asleep to grab food for you. Bring it back to the bedroom so that you didn’t have to move when you were hungry. This time you were awake and you were not going to stay put! He could at least let you leave to get food this time.

As he got up off of you he took the time to tuck you in underneath all of the blankets on the bed. Ha, as if that would convince you to stay in bed. The door closed with a soft click as the Master left the room. Headed off to the kitchen to make something for you to eat. You waited a few moments for the Master to get far enough away so as to not catch you leaving. When you felt enough time had passed you threw the blankets off and stumbled out of bed.

It was time to finally get out of the bedroom. You didn’t understand why the Master was so insistent that you sleep so much. Sure you had done that weird temporary sleep need displacement thing but you felt fine. The need to sleep clearly hadn’t caught up to you yet! You would sleep when the need for all of the displaced sleep caught up to you.

It had been kind of weird to not need sleep for a week. The process you underwent at the mob-run spa worked by displacing your body’s physical need for sleep to a point further along in your time stream so that you could stay awake with ease. The Master had not been happy with you for undergoing this but it had been worth it to learn what it was like to need less sleep. Just like a Time Lord needed little sleep, like him barley ever needing to rest!

Cracking the door open you tripped out of the room. You squinted. The hallway was so bright that it hurt. Why was it so bright? Well either way you were on a mission. Find somewhere to hide out from the Master while you did something, anything other than stay in bed. You weren’t sure what you were going to do but it would be better than just laying in bed all day, again.

The TARDIS, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans for you. She kept leading you to the kitchen. No matter what direction you went away from the kitchen you looped back to it. Eventually, you gave in to her manipulations. You were hungry so you might as well give in to the Master’s and the TARDIS’s babying and eat something. 

The Master gave you a disapproving but unsurprised look when you entered into the kitchen. Putting down the spatula he had been holding he walked over to you. Placing a hand on your upper arm. guiding you over to a seat at the table.

“You were supposed to stay in bed. I know that you don’t feel tired, love, but you need to rest. Displacing your need for sleep like you did makes it so that you won’t feel tired when you need to start sleeping.”

“Why would I not feel the need to sleep when the need comes back?” You were confused, shouldn’t you feel tired when your body suddenly needed to catch up on a week’s worth of sleep?

“Because- when the need to catch up on 56 hours of sleep hits, it will hit all at once. Making your mind think that you have been awake and have needed to go to sleep for long enough that you are no longer tired.”

You tried to process what he was saying. So you would, you would feel awake like you normally would when pulling an all-nighter? Maybe? Squinting your eyes you tried to think through what the Master had said again. He let out a soft sigh.

“Love, you haven’t even noticed that you’ve been slurring your words. You are exhausted and I am not about to let you cause yourself actual sleep deprivation by letting you actually permanently lose a week’s worth of sleep just because you didn’t want to spend three days resting!”

“But- but I’m not tired?”

The Master threw his hands up in exasperation. Walking away from you back to whatever he was cooking. An uncomfortable silence spread between the two of you. You started to feel a bit guilty. Clearly the Master was worried about you. You wanted to come up with an apology but it was incredibly hard to focus.

You startled a little bit when food was placed in front of you. When had you zoned out enough to miss time passing? It smelled really nice. You knew that you must be hungry, your stomach had grumbled earlier after all. But now you just weren’t hungry. You would still eat, you knew that you needed to. You didn’t look up at the Master when he sat across from you, you couldn’t stand to see the concern in his eyes.

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t a proper apology but you hoped he could hear how sorry you were that you had been so difficult for him. The tension between the two of you relaxed as you started to eat. Over time it felt like more and more of an effort to bring your fork up to your mouth. 

Clang!

Your headshot up. Oh, it was your fork, it had slipped out of your hand when you weren’t paying attention. You blinked a few times trying to focus in on it. All of a sudden the Master was by your side.

“Alright. Time to go back to bed, love.”

“Hmmm,” you made a small noise of disagreement.

You weren’t tired, you weren’t! Gently you were lifted into his arms. His grip on you secure, even with your weak attempts to push him away.

“Noooo,” you put a hand against his face and tried to push it away from you.

It didn’t even make him budge, it was more like you were just softly patting his face.

“Yes, yes you can tell me about how tired you aren’t while I carry you back to bed.”

You didn’t get a chance to respond before you went slack. Having drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
